


[PODFIC] Measuring the Size of the Human Voice

by RoseinMyHand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseinMyHand/pseuds/RoseinMyHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn’t use any of his words at work. He becomes adept at sign language, has a vast array of flashcards with careful illustrations of the human body on them and another set with instructions: SHOW ME WHERE IT HURTS; STAND UP, PLEASE; BREATHE IN; AND OUT AGAIN; VERY GOOD, THANK YOU.</p>
<p>Crossover with 'The Quiet World' by Jeffrey McDaniel: Sherlock and John live in a world where they only have 167 words to say, per day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Measuring the Size of the Human Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Measuring the Size of the Human Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285104) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



**Download from Dropbox:[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fg7zbgce9nmav1e/Measuring%20the%20Size%20of%20the%20Human%20Voice.mp3)**

 


End file.
